Whispered Thoughts
by Rei10
Summary: Your basic dream invasion, much debate over whose dream they're in, our girls stumble uppon telepathy. Not really that great, but if you like my work, go ahead and read it to make me happy. No smoochies, just holding of hands.


Disclaimer: I own none. I leave that work to Joss, and Grrr Argh, and Fox, and all them, blessed be.  
  
Warnings: none, very clean, not usually my style but I like to mix it up. Just some hand holding. There aren't even smoochies. I'm getting all withdrawly from lack of 'Coffee, kisses and gay love.' If you know the feeling.  
  
Spoilers: uhhhhh, there's mention of that sexy spell from Who Are You, it's what's causing the dream, if you didn't figure that out. And if you've seen season 6 you know that the gang masters telepathy. If you didn't, now you do.  
  
Time line: About a week after Who Are You.  
  
Feedback: If you would be so kind. Or mean, it doesn't really matter. I'm so desperate for contact from other people that I even read flames! So, scorn me and cynically mock me if you will, just email me! If you want sequel, email, and I'll see what I can do.  
  
Summery/Synopsis, whatever your preference: Willow and Tara find themselves in each other's dream, kind of strange, doesn't make much sense, but it was fun. They realize they can communicate telepathically, and they whisper thoughts to one and other throughout the day. (Hence the title)  
  
About the crappy ending: I know, the ending bites, I'm pretty much giving up on it because I'm working on a new and even better fic! That's a lie, I'm just lazy and feel like starting something new. Email if you want me to fix it up, maybe give it a better ending or at least some form of closure. If I'm feeling generous, I'll prolly do it for you if you ask nice enough.  
  
A whispering sound broke through the thick cloud of fog 'The inward eye.' Willow's brilliant green orbs looked through the fog, but it was impossible to see anything more than a few inches in front of her. "Who's here?" When nothing answered her call, Willow tried again. "What are you? How did I get here? Where am I?" Still nothing. Wait, there it is again. 'The sightless sea.' "What's going on?!!" Willow's voice became more frantic as the mystery voice grew closer. Willow's conscience knew that this was just a dream, she'd been having it almost every night since she and Tara had preformed the spell. 'Ayala flows through the river in me' "Stop it!" She backed up a few paces before she collided with something. I thought I was always alone in this dream. Willow turned, her face coming inches away from the familiar blonde's- "Tara?" "Willow, what are you doing in my dream?" Both girls look genuinely confused, "I could ask you the same thing. This is my dream," Willow told her. This is weird.. "I've been having it for days." Tara's voice harbored a twinge of excitement when she spoke, "Maybe we're in each other's dreams," Willow smiled, noticing that Dream Tara didn't have Real Tara's nervous stutter. "It could happen," Tara cocked an eyebrow, "and what are you smiling about?" She tensed up a bit, "Is something wrong?" Willow was quick to reassure her, placing a hand on her shoulder and quickly whispering "No, it's nothing," Tara smiled too, She must have a plan. "What are we going to do?" Tara's voice was now dripping with excitement, I'm in Willow's dream, and she's in mine, at the same time. That's only possible if both people trust the other completely, and have an unbelievably tight bond. Do we? Tara pondered to herself. "Of course we do." Willow broke the outward silence. Tara's gaze darted to Willow, "What did you say, Will?" Willow looked confused, "I said 'Of course we do' have a tight bond I mean. And I trust you with my life, we wouldn't have been able to do that spell to find Buffy and Faith if we didn't have that kind of-" Tara stopped listening to Willow's babble and thought for a moment, picturing the redhead in her mind- Wills, can you hear me? Willow abruptly stopped her rambling, "Of course I can hear you silly, I'm standing right here." Willow look at me The hacker/Wicca gladly turned her head to once again face the blonde, realizing she had been pacing during her babble. The fog blurred her vision and she couldn't see her friend. "I can't see you Tara, don't move, just talk to me, I'll follow your voice." Tara opened her mind once more and sent a message. I'm here. Willow looked around in a circle, "Tara, your voice is coming from everywhere. I don't know where you are." Tara smiled, That's what I thought. "I'm over here, Will." Willow ran towards Tara's voice, only seeing her for a moment before they collided. Willow wrapped her arms around the blonde and hugged her tightly for a moment before letting go. "What do you mean 'That's what I thought'?" Close your eyes Willow. Tara took Willow's hand in her own, Open your mind and think to me. "Think to you? Are you crazy?" Willow asked, but closed her eyes anyway. Yeah, I probably am. Like this? Yeah. Whoa, this is weird, is it like a dream thing? I don't know, lets wake up and find out. OK. Tara squeezed Willow's hand and let go.. Willow and Tara both woke with a jolt. Tara? Tara can you hear me? Yeah, I can, how am I c-coming across? Loud and clear, Willow looked over to her clock. It's six Tare, I've got class. Think to you later? Tara giggled, Yeah, t-think to ya later. The two girls whispered thoughts to each other throughout the day. Whenever they had time to themselves they would sit in outward silence, thinking thoughts to each other. They got a few stares, but that could be expected. After all, they were sitting together and looking intently at one and other, and making expressions every now and then as if they were carrying on a silent conversation. 


End file.
